Buffy Turner
by Wingedslayer03
Summary: Complete! BuffyPirates crossover. Will Turner has a twin sister. My version of the Movie. Please read and Review!
1. Meeting Captain Jack Sparrow

**THIS IS MY FIRST POTC/BUFFY FIC I COULDN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD SO I HAD TO WRITE IT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM ONLY BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT. **

**PAIRINGS: BUFFY/JACK & ELIZABETH/WILL (EVENTUALLY) **

**STORY WILL FIRST BE POSTED AT THE DIED AND LIVED TWICE YAHOO GROUP.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **

* * *

A young girl stood watching the water singing a pirate song. She jumped upon feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Quiet, missy." She turned to see the man she knew as Gibbs. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down us now do you?"

"Mr. Gibbs that will do." Norrington spoke.

"She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," said Norrington. "On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant." Gibbs said as he began to move away. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a miniature one."

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them. I tend that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and a sudden stop."

Elizabeth Swann turned toward Gibb to see the man making a hanging motion. She gasped. Her father steps up.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Swann." Norrington said before leaving to return to his duty.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Elizabeth told her father.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." Her father began walking the way he had come.

Elizabeth began looking out at the water once again. She spotted something and thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She sees a parasol floating open in the water. Looking around she soon spots a plank of wood carrying to unconscious bodies. She noticed one was a boy and the other was a girl.

"Look! A boy! A girl! There's a girl and boy in the water!" Norrington and several others rushed to look where she was pointing.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook. Haul them aboard."

The crew rushed to follow the Lieutenants orders. Gibbs had hold of the boy while Norrington took hold of the girl. Elizabeth watched as they laid them on the deck.

"Theyre still breathing." Norrington reported.

The crew soon had their eyes on the burning ship before them. The entire ship was lit on fire.

"What happened here?" Gov. Swann, Elizabeth's father, asked Norrington.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them," said Gibbs. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

"Pirates? There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident."

"Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Norrington commanded.

Several of the men picked up the two to move them out of the way. Elizabeth's father joined her.

"I want you to accompany them. They'll be in your charge. Take care of them."

Elizabeth nodded and followed them. When they laid them down, she move cautiously toward them. She found herself fascinated with the dark hair boy, and reached out to move the hair out of his face. Beside him laid a girl with blonde hair, but her face resembled the boy beside her. The boy gasped for breath. His eyes fell upon her.

"It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner. My sister?"

"She's okay too. She's right beside you. I'm watching over you both, Will."

Will fell back into unconsciousness, and Swann noticed the necklace on him. She looked at the coin and knew that right away it had to do with pirates.

"You're pirates."

"Have they said anything?" Norrington asked. Swann grabbed the necklace and hid it behind her back before standing up to answer.

"He said his name's William Turner and that is his sister. That's all I found out."

"Take them below."

She watched as the men picked them up to take them below making sure to keep the necklace hidden. When they were gone, she held the coin to the light and soon saw a pirate ship with all black sails. She blinked and the ship was gone.

* * *

**Eight years later**

It had been eight years since Elizabeth Turner and her twin brother Will Turner were picked up by the boat. Now she and her brother were on their way to the Swann Mansion. Elizabeth, who everyone called Buffy, was going to see her best friend, while her brother delivered the sword to the Governor. They were both wearing their best clothes as they waited for the door to open. The butler opened the door and escorted them to the hall where they were told to wait. Will had been to the mansion several times escorting his sister or picking her up, but this was the first time he had gotten a good look at the inside. He touched the candleholder and it fell off the wall.

"Will!" Buffy hissed at him. She motioned for him to do something with it. He hid it in the umbrella stand right before the Governor came down followed by the butler.

"Mr. Turner. Miss Turner. Good to see you both again. Elizabeth is finishing getting ready. You may go on up if you like."

"Thank you sir." She headed for the stairs. Will watched her until she was out of sight.

"I have your order." Will said as he placed the box that he was carrying down. He opened the box and presented the sword. "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may."

The Governor handed him the sword and showed him how well the blade worked.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

Will tosses it into the air to show the Governor and catches it. He presents the blade to him.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Now, now. Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass your compliments on to your master."

"I shall." Will said as he finished putting the sword back in the box. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

The sounds of footsteps were heard and they both turn to see Elizabeth and Buffy coming down the stairs.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." Her father told her.

"Will. It's so good to see you. I was just telling Buffy that I dreamt about you both last night."

"About us?"

"About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always."

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. We really must be going. There you are." Her father said.

"Father, I asked Miss Turner to join us. I hope you don't mind." Elizabeth said using the name her father wanted to hear.

"I suppose it will be alright, but we most go now or were going to be late."

"Good day, Mr. Turner."

"Come along."

"I'll see you at home later." Buffy said as she kissed him on the cheek. He nodded and watched them leave.

"Good day." Will said. His sister was the only to hear him say Elizabeth.

* * *

Buffy had been wandering through the crowd. Norrington had wanted to talk and walk with Elizabeth so that left Buffy alone. She was watching Elizabeth for any sign that Norrington might be asking Elizabeth to marry him. She noticed Elizabeth wasn't breathing to well. Suddenly before her eyes, Elizabeth fell over the edge and into the water. Buffy swore quietly to herself and she ran to the edge. She and several others began to run toward the docks. When they arrived, they found Elizabeth wearing only her skivvies. Buffy watched as Norrington drew his sword on the pirate.

"Elizabeth. Are you all right?" Her father asked as he helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Buffy moved closer to her friend to make sure she was all right. Her father covers her with his coat when he notices her nakedness.

"Shoot him." Her father said.

Buffy took her first real look at her friend's rescuer. He was actually quite a looker for a pirate. He must have seen her looking at him for he winked at her and gave her smile that Buffy thought looked so sexy on him. Buffy turned her attention back to the conversation.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked.

Norrington thought about it before motioning with his head to lower their swords. He put his hand out to the man.

"I believe thanks are in order." When the man reaches to shake his hand, Norrington grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. "Had a brush with the east India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

The man winced and the Governor spoke.

"Hang him."

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons. Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market as it were." Norrington looked over Sparrows things.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me."

The Commodore pulled him away toward where the chains were to be placed on him. Elizabeth began to protest and Buffy just followed quietly.

"I wouldn't get to close Elizabeth." Buffy said as moved to herd her friend away from the man.

"Ms. Turner is right. Come along dear."

Elizabeth was pulled back into her father's embrace. The shackles had just been placed on Sparrow when he quickly moved throwing his arms over her head so that the shackles threatened to choke Buffy.

"Buffy!" Elizabeth called out frantically. "No! Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat."

The Commodore hesitated and Sparrow tugged the chain a bit making Buffy choke. He finally relented and turned to get his effects.

"It is Buffy, isn't it?" Buffy not able to speak simply nodded. He loosened his grip. "If you would be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day."

Norrington hands the things to Buffy. Sparrow takes his gun and holds to Buffy's head. If looks could kill, he would have been six feet under already.

"Now if you'll be very kind."

He moved closer as she snapped the belt on to smell her hair. She placed his hat on his head and placed the last thing on him. Hugging him to cinch it, she could tell he was enjoying this far too much. She cinched the belt tighter.

"Easy on the goods darling."

"You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, love." He said turning her back around. "Gentleman, ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

He kissed the side of her neck before shoving her toward the soldiers. Norrington was the one to catch her. Sparrow was making his escape.

"Open fire! On his heels!" The soldiers led chase. Norrington pulled one of them back.

"See that Ms. Turner returns home safely." The soldier nodded.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. 3 hours a day

Wow between Twisting the Hellmouth and I received a 17 reviews! You guys rock! Reviewing is definitely one way to get me to post faster. So this small chapter is for all you who reviewed..

Ivy Tearen, PirateFreak87, Maria, Krazy Babe, Tanya, manticore-gurl071134, Jessiesgirl, metalmayhem, and Nimacu, Catlimere, thank you all for your reviews they mean a lot.

Cutiepie: Thanks for the help. I have gone and change it to Miss.

Zira, & JenC27: Buffy is not the Slayer but maybe a very good potential.

YellowFluffyDucks: I agree there are far too few PoTc/Buffy crossovers. Thanks for reviewing.

Faith5321: You'll just have to read to find out, but I'll say she isn't a girlie girl.

* * *

Will Turner searched frantically for any sign of his sister. News had spread quickly about what the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow had done.

"Will!" He turned around quickly upon hearing his sister's voice.

"Buffy! Are you all right?" He embraced his sister tightly. Though she was older by five minutes, they took great care of each other. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm just a little shaky."

"Thank you sergeant." Will says to the man who was escorting his sister. "Are you sure you are alright? I was so worried when I heard."

"It will take more than Jack Sparrow to get me down."

"Come, I will take you home and then finish my work."

"How about I come with you? I like watching you work and I really do not want to be by myself yet."

"Alright."

He said as he escorted her back to the shop. He opened the door to the shop and he let Buffy enter first. Buffy noticed that the mule was moving.

"I'll stop her. Go check on the other one."

"Right where I left you." He looked toward his passed out master. He sees his hammer on the anvil. "Not where I left you."

"What is it Will?"

He doesn't answer her putting up his hand for her to be quiet. Will spotted the hat and reached out to pick it up. A sword swats his hand and he looks up to see Sparrow with a sword on him.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Will spoke.

"You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"It would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me."

"Will!" Buffy cried out as she tossed him a sword. He caught it with ease.

"But, I'll make an exception for you. You threatened my sister."

"Only a little." Jack said with a devilish smile.

The two began to cross swords. Will keeping pace easily. Buffy stood out of the way watching making sure, that Sparrow never came close to her.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here." Will followed his moves. "Very good. And now I step again."

Sparrow was now with his back toward the exit made to leave when Buffy threw the sword she was holding. It landed with accuracy so that Sparrow couldn't open it.

"My brother wasn't done with you yet Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow luv." He said looking passed Will to see the blonde beauty. "That is a wonderful trick, but you are keeping me from my way out."

"I believe that was the point Captain." Will said as the two began fighting again. Jack attacked and Will would counter attack.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked between thrust.

"I do," says Will. "And I practice with them three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate."

"What I need is no concern of yours pirate!" They each grabbed another sword and began fighting with both.

"Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet, You're not a eunuch are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so when a pirate threatens my sister, I can kill it!"

Will forced Jack onto a cart where the two fought perfectly balanced. Will shoves his sword through Jack's chains and then plants the sword into the wood where it sticks. Jack pulls on the chain to find himself stuck. He swings out at Will trying to stab him. Will moves out of the way. Sparrow finds a loose board that he jumps on and knocks Will in the face. Buffy gasped and was about to check on him when he got up. Will is on one edge of the cart when Jack finally gets free and falls. The momentum sends him sailing through the rafters. Will Turner cuts the rope and the anchor falls catapulting Sparrow into the rafters. Buffy eyes were riveted to her brother. They fought some more before both came down. Will knocked Sparrow's sword from his hand. Jack immediately grabbed the bag with the soot blinding Will. He kicks Will's sword from his hand, and pulled his pistol and pointed it at Will.

"You cheated." Will said.

"Pirate."

Before either could do, anything Buffy had used a sword to cleverly extract the pistol from Jacks hand. The pistol flew in the air and Buffy threw the sword at the pistol where it connected with the rafter.

"Where did you learn all these tricks?" Jack asked her.

"Who do you think he practices with for three hours a day?" Buffy saunters closer to Sparrow. "And next time you kiss a woman, kiss her properly."

Buffy kissed him passionately and when he was so involved in kissing her, she brought her knee to his crotch. Sparrow went down in pain as the doors rattled.

"Buffy!" Will admonished with a smile.

"What?" She asked innocently.

The door finally broke open admitting the soldiers. Buffy clung to her brother as if she was overcome with fright. Most people saw her in that role.

"There he is! Over here!" A soldier said.

"Excellent work, Mr. Turner. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Will and Buffy hid smiles at the fact that Norrington was actually praising Will.

"I was just doing my civic duty sir, protecting my sister from this scoundrel. If you will excuse us this experience has taken its toll on my sister."

Buffy was hiding her face in Will's shoulder as she made her body tremble. Norrington nodded and Will led her sister out. When they returned to their home, Buffy laughed.

"It's about time you got some recognition. I think it about killed him to give it to you."

"I'm going to get cleaned up. Do try to stay out of trouble sister dear."

"Of course, dear brother. I'm just going to check on Elizabeth. I won't be gone long."

"Alright."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Pirates and Jail breaks

Buffy and Elizabeth talked about the day's event with Sparrow, and the proposal of marriage from Norrington, when they heard the sound of cannon fire. They both ran to look out the window. What they saw made their hearts pound faster and mouths go dry. A group of pirates were heading toward the mansion.

"Elizabeth hide! I'll go warn the Butler."

"No, I'm going with you." Elizabeth said very adamantly. The two girls ran for the stairs.

"DON"T!" They both cried, but it was too late.

"Hello chum." The bald pirate known as Pintel said shooting the butler in the head.

Elizabeth shrieked feeling as if she would be sick, and Buffy began pulling her back up the stairs.

"Up there!" One of the pirates called out.

They barely managed to get the door shut when the pirates began to bang on it. Both girls jumped at the appearance of the house girl.

"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!"

"What?" said Elizabeth.

"You're the governor's daughter."

"Hide! They haven't seen you. The first chance you get, run to the fort." Elizabeth told her.

The girl nodded. Buffy and Elizabeth ran for the other room. The door finally burst open and the pirates ran making a grab for Buffy, but Elizabeth hit him with the hot bedpan. She tried to hit the next one but he grabbed it. Elizabeth released the hot ashes on him.

"No! No! No! It's hot! You burned me."

She and Buffy ran down the stairs. The skinner of the two pirates with the false eye, the one known as Ragetti, jumped over the balcony and landed in front of Elizabeth. Buffy turned to find Pintel behind her. Another pirate entered from the front door carrying a pile of loot. He looked at the group and was soon struck down by a cannonball. Elizabeth and Buffy took that opportunity to run but Buffy felt an arm grab her tightly pulling her back as the chandelier fell. Buffy struggled in the pirates grip.

"Not so fast Poppet. You're not going anywhere."

Elizabeth heard one of the pirates say as she looked back to see they had Buffy. She slammed the door shut locked it with a candleholder. Elizabeth went to grab a sword that was mounted on the wall and managed to pull the whole thing down. Elizabeth knew the door was about to burst open and she did the only thing she could. She hid in the armoire just as the door busted open.

"We know you're in here, poppet." Pintel said. "Poppet. Come out and we promise we won't hurt you."

"Eh?" Pintel winked.

"We'll find you, poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

Elizabeth pulled out the coin and looked at it. The pirates looked at the floor to see a corner of the rug was up.

"Hello, poppet." Pintel said as peaked through the crack to see Elizabeth.

"NO!"

She heard Buffy cry out and then the sound of a body hitting the floor. The doors opened swiftly and she saw Buffy's unconscious form bleeding from where she had been hit at. They had their guns drawn.

"Parley."

"What?" The bald one said.

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the Brethren set down by the pirate Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain."

"I know the Code," said Pintel.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the code." Ragetti said.

"She wants to be taken to the captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

"What about the ot'er one?" Ragetti asked.

"Let her be. She is of no use to you." Elizabeth said quickly.

"She's right besides we must get her back to the captain."

Elizabeth was grateful her friend was left alone. The pirates began to move her toward the ship.

* * *

Will awoke to the sound of his sister's frantic voice calling out to him and shaking him. When he first opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Focusing on her voice soon made everything clear. He reached back and felt the goose egg on the back of his head and winced. He looked around to see that he was still on the street.

"Are you all right Will? Did they hurt you badly?" She asked as she began to look where his hand had gone.

"I'm fine, but youre not. Buffy, what happened?"

"I'm okay really. The doc checked me over. I tried to stop them and they knocked me out. They took Elizabeth, Will."

"I know, but I am glad you are unhurt. Come let us find her father and the Commodore."

Buffy nodded as she helped her brother into a standing position. They walked through the town looking at the destruction the pirates had caused. They soon found the Governor and Commodore Norrington at the fort.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." Will said.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove them." Norrington said.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her." Will responded back.

"And where do you propose we start?" The Governor asked. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"They wanted something from her, but she invoked the right of parley. That was all I heard before I lost consciousness. We'll get her back Governor." Buffy told him in hopes to comfort him a bit.

"That Jack Sparrow." Murtogg spoke. "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it is more what he did." Mullroy spoke up.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it," said Will.

"No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell; ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course." Norrington replied.

Buffy put her hand to her head and moaned. Instantly all eyes were on her as she made to move and stumbled. Will caught her instantly.

"Buffy?" Will voice showed his concern.

"My head's hurting quite fiercely. If you men will excuse usWill I think you better take me home."

Will nodded and took a hold of his sister's elbow. Buffy moaned a few more times. When they were out of sight Buffy straightened up.

"I didn't want them to see us coming. You think Sparrow will help us?" Buffy asked her brother.

"I do, but you're not going. I want you to stay here."

"I'm going. Someone has to make sure you come back with you head still attached. Besides Elizabeth is my best friend and I will not let her stay in the hands of those creatures. Now you go talk to Sparrow while I change into my traveling clothes."

* * *

Jack Sparrow was trying his best to open the door to his cell. He quickly moved away upon hearing the door open. He was surprised to see that it was the blacksmith.

"You. Sparrow."

"Ey?" Sparrow calls out lifting his head from the spot he's laying at.

"You familiar with that ship. The Black Pearl."

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never. They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to be brave all hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"He's not going alone. I'm going with him, and I thought keeping your neck from being stretched would be enough profit."

"Wait a minute there luv. How would you be getting me out if I chose to go? The keys run off." Jack asked.

"I help build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength. The door will lift free." Will said showing them with bench.

"Or we could just use these." Buffy reached into the pocket of her brown pants. "It would be a lot quieter."

"Luv where ever did you get those?" Sparrow asked.

"I charmed them off the Locksmith. He always has an extra set for these doors."

"Sometimes it's better not to know." Will said taking the keys from her.

"What are your names?"

"Will Turner and this is my sister Buffy."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. And what kinda name is Buffy?"

"If you must know my given name is Elizabeth, but no one calls me that if they value their life."

"Understood. Both good, strong names. No doubt you were named for your father."

"Yes." Will replied.

"Enough with the questions," said Buffy. "Are you coming Sparrow or do you want us to leave you to rot in your cell until they hang you?"

"Well, luv, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and to Miss. Swann. Do we have an accord?"

Will looked to Buffy and nodded before shaking Sparrow's hand. Will inserted the key and opened the cell door.

"You better live up to your word Sparrow or you'll get worse than pain of death. Do I make myself clear?" Buffy threatened

"Crystal clear luv." Sparrow said as they began to head for the door. He grabbed his effects on the way out.

* * *

The three of them hid secretly underneath a bridge by the harbor. The look in Sparrow's eyes told her that he had a plan.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked. He looked to where Jack was looking. "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack responded.

"I'd die for her." Buffy knew that would be the answer and she did not intend to let anyone kill her brother.

"Oh good. No worries then."

"Not if everything goes according to plan." Buffy told them.

"What plan?" Will asked.

"The one I still haven't finished working out yet." Buffy said with a mischievous smile. Will just let out a sigh.

* * *

The three of them grabbed a nearby long boat and hid beneath it as the patrol passed by. When the patrol was gone, they headed for the water. Soon the three of them were walking on the sea floor. Jack was first followed by Buffy and then Will.

"This is either madness or brilliance," said Will.

"I think it's little bit of both." Buffy responded.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack told them as they continued.

They soon heard a crunching sound as Will stepped into a lobster trap.

"Stop for a second. Let me free your foot before we attract a lot of unwanted attention.

Keep your eye on me and pull your leg out when you can." Will nodded.

Buffy took several deep breaths before going under. She fought to get the cage open wide enough. She held both sides of the cage open and Will pulled his foot out. Buffy swam back underneath the boat and took a lung full of air.

"Good job luv." Jack told her.

Buffy only nodded as they continued. They reached the ship and swam up using the anchor rope to climb up to the ship. They scaled to the top moving cautiously. Buffy and Will both had their swords drawn.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship" Jack told the crew.

"Aye! Avast!" Will said and Buffy just shook her head as the men laughed at him.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." One of the officers said.

"Son, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack raised his pistol at the leaders face. "Savvy?"

Buffy just laughed as the men were forced into the Long boat. Any minute the Commodore and his men would set sail to follow them.

"Get ready because here they come." Buffy said as she rang her dripping hair out.

It took no time for the Interceptor to catch up with them. The Interceptor crew prepared to board. As they came over, they found the Dauntless empty for Jack, Buffy, and Will had swung over to the Interceptor. Will and Buffy immediately cut all the ropes that the crew had used to get to the Dauntless. Several sailors tried to get back to the other ship but missed. Jack waved his hat at Norrington and spoke.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way."

"We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Buffy waved blowing a kiss at them mockingly.

The Sailors began to fire and Will pulled Buffy down until he was sure they were out of range.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Surprises in Tortuga

I'm going to keep this short so let me say THANK YOU to all who reviewed.

A special thanks to those who have reviewed every chapter!

HINT: Here's a hint about the chapter. Buffy get's a surprise.

That's all I'm saying.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Buffy had gone below deck to see what was on the ship. She hadn't wanted to admit it but her head was killing her. She laid down on one of the beds for several seconds. Above deck, Will was telling Jack about his and Buffy's life.

"When Buffy and I were but children living in England, my mother raised us by herself. After she died, we came out here, looking for our father."

"Is that so?" Jack replied slyly.

"My father, Will Turner. It was only after you learnt our name you agreed to help. Since that's what we wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew our father."

"Yes I knew him, but it was actually listening to your sister that convinced me. She can be very persuasive."

"My father!" Will demanded as Jack got this dreamy look in his eyes. He shook his head to clear it of his daydream.

"Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him

Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack walked toward the helm.

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate." Will says as he draws his sword.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Then that's much incentive for me to fight fair than is it?"

Jack swung the wheel hard sending the boom at Will. Will could not move in time and was carried with the boom. His body dangled over the water.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these. What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. Pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me for example, I can let you drown…"

Jack felt the edge of a blade in his back.

"What you can do is bring him over here before I gut you and feed you to the fish." Buffy hissed in his ear.

"Whatever you say luv."

Jack turned the wheel so that Will's feet would be on the ship once again. When Will was safe Buffy lowers the knife and Jack turns to face her. With reflexes faster than the eye could follow, Buffy decks him across the face. Jack falls to the floor.

"Don't ever put my brother in unnecessary danger again, or I won't be so nice next time. Will we need to talk."

With that, she turned and went back the way she had come. Jack was just staring at her dumbfounded. Will was smiling.

"Hell of a right hook your sister has." Jack said as he got up.

"That's nothing compared to what she did to the last guy who called her Elizabeth. I'm all she has and she'll find away to move the ocean itself to keep me from harm. As I would for her. Do not cross her Jack for she always follows up on her promises."

* * *

Will left to find his sister. It hadn't taken him long to find her. She was laying on one of the beds with her eyes closed. He instantly became concerned.

"Buffy? What wrong?"

"It's just a headache." She sat up and took his hands. "Will, I have never lied to you, and I'm not going to start now. What Jack said about our father is the truth. On her deathbed, our mother told me the truth. She swore me not to tell you."

"All these years you would have me believe that our father was respectable merchant who was killed by pirates. He's a pirate. He's the one thing that I have come to despise. How could you keep this from me? Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked angrily.

Buffy shook her head.

"I'm sorry Will. I know I should have told you, but time never seemed right. I truly believe with every breath I take that our father was a good man despite his occupation."

Buffy began to feel a bit dizzy and grabbed Will's arm while putting the other to her head. Will saw the pain contorted on his sister's face. He was still mad but his concern for her was greater.

"Rest now sister and I will bring you a damp cloth for your head." She simply laid back and shut her eyes.

* * *

It was night when they arrived in Tortuga. Will had checked on his sister. She claimed that her headache was feeling better but she was awfully tired. He kissed her forehead before departing with Jack. Buffy had only been a sleep a few minutes when a dripping wet hand clamped down over her mouth and another restrained her arms. Her eyes flew open and she began to struggle.

"Settle down Elizabeth. I didn't mean to startle you." Buffy's eyes flew to the face of the voice. It was an older man who looked familiar with his salt and pepper hair. "I'm going to let you go now."

He took his hand from her mouth and let her arms go. She moved to sit up.

"Who are you?"

"It's no surprise you don't remember. You never saw me much. Maybe this will help."

The man before her reached underneath his shirt to the gold chain. He pulled out the gold chain to reveal half of a gold ring. Buffy looked at it before pulling out a similar gold chain. She touched her half to his to make a complete ring.

"Father? Is it really you? What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why…"

"I wanted to come home Elizabeth, but I've been chained to a cannon on the ocean floor for the past ten years."

"How?"

"I've been cursed along with Barbossa and his men. The coin I sent to your brother cursed me along with the others. I'm being punished for eternity to walk the earth as a skeleton when the moon shines. Food turns to ash in my mouth and nothing except ending the curse will do that. When they mutinied and put Jack on that Island Barbossa knew it didn't settle well with me, and soon tied me to a cannon and left me to Davy Jones's locker. It took ten long years for the chain to rust enough for me to break free. My first thoughts were of your mother, Will and you. I found out that Barbossa is trying to break the curse. They need my blood to break the curse, so I feared for you and your brother. Tell me what has happened in my absence."

Buffy quickly related everything that has happen in the time her father has been gone. He wept for the passing of his beloved wife. They talked a bit more before Buffy told him of her plan and what his part was in it if things didn't go their way.

* * *

The next day Buffy, Will, Jack, and Mr. Gibb were checking out the crew. Buffy, noticed a pirate about the same age as her with dark black hair and an eye patch over one eye.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt and crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Jack. They all began to walk assessing each one before stopping at a man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told Jack.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" There was a pause. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out. We trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs said as the man showed he had no tongue. Buffy turned away at that.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question."

"Squawk! Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Most we figure that means yes." Gibb translated.

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" Jack asked Will and Buffy.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will said.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

The voice of a woman made Buffy's head perk up. They moved toward the voice. Jack recognizing it instantly. Buffy noticed the look on his face as he lifts the hat.

"Anamaria." She smacks him hard and Buffy had to smile at that.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will asked.

"No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria reminded him.

"Actually…" Anamaria slaps him across the face again.

"You have such a way with woman Sparrow." Buffy said still chuckling.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." She looked as if she was about to hit him again.

"I will."

"A better one." Will said.

"A better one!" Jack repeated.

"That one." Will pointed.

"What one?" Both Buffy and Jack asked.

"That one?" Jack asked. A silent message passed between them. "Aye that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" The whole crew said together. Buffy pulled Will aside.

"You get to explain to Norrington why he doesn't get the Interceptor back."

"No, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring women aboard, sir." Gibbs told Jack.

"If you want to be the one to tell Miss Turner here she can't go, let me get aboard the ship first."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Elizabeth's rescue

Thank you guys for the reviews. You make my day with and it makes me write quicker.

Immortalwizardelffan: You'll have to wait one more chapter to see part of plan. The rest of it you won't find out till the end.

Check out Wild320 A Summer's in the Caribbean. It just getting started but so far I think it's good.

I hope you guys like this chapter. **PLEASE READ & REVIEW**!

* * *

They had left port after stocking up on things they might need. The sailing had been smooth until the storm came upon them. Water was everywhere. The crew was trying to get things tied down. A wave hit the deck almost washing several overboard. Buffy gripped onto the rope and grabbed the dark haired pirate from earlier as he nearly went over.

"Thanks." He helped her up and together they moved to tie the rope. "Everyone calls me One-Eye Harris."

"Buffy. Nice to meet you. Come on, let's help the others."

Not too far from them were Gibb and Will. They were trying to tie a rope.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point North, but we're not trying to find North, are we?"

Gibbs said before making his way to the helm where Jack was at. Both men were thoroughly soaked.

"We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer."

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"We're catching up." Jack replied with a look in his eye.

* * *

The ship came upon a graveyard of ships that didn't make it. The majority of the crew was staring at the wrecks. The parrot spoke.

"Dead men tell no tales."

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs told Will and Buffy. Sparrow looked at his compass.

"How is it Sparrow came by that compass?" Buffy asked as she and Will followed Gibbs.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him. Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Will asked. Gibbs realized he had let something slip. "He failed to mention that."

"He plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. Three days out, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too. Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." There was a long pause.

"So that's the reason for all the…" Will makes a movement that Buffy had to chuckle at.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it."

Buffy had stopped listening to the conversation and looked toward Jack. She felt the need to talk to him.

"Captain Sparrow, think you can spare a few minutes to talk?"

"Anything for you luv."

Jack motioned for Anamaria to take the wheel. He knew whatever Buffy wanted to talk about was serious for she called him Captain. "What did ya want talk about luv?"

"Let's go below first." The two of them went below to Sparrow quarters.

"What's on your mind?"

"I need to ask a favor of you Jack. You and I both know that there is only one way this is going to end is with blood, and will not be the blood of my brother. When the time comes, I'm going to need you to keep Will quiet. Knock him out if you have to, just don't let Barbossa know that he's the son of William Turner. Promise me. Please."

Jack took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze. Her eyes met his and she knew that he would do it.

"I promise luv that I will do everything in my power to keep young Turner safe."

Jack released one of her hands to move a stray hair out of her face, and then brought the other hand to his lips. He kissed it gently.

"I promise luv."

"Thank you Jack."

"We best get back up there before young Turner thinks I'm stealing your virtue."

"I'm more than a match for you Captain Sparrow."

Buffy said as they walked toward the deck. As soon as Jack stepped on deck, he knew they were there.

"Drop anchor!"

"Aye Captain."

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack told them.

"I'm coming too." Buffy told them.

"No luv, I think it would be best if you stayed here. No since in giving them what they want now." Buffy nodded and moved toward Will.

"Be careful, don't do anything foolish."

"I'll be careful Buffy."

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the Code."

"Aye, the Code."

Jack and Will set out in a rowboat. Jack was rowing while Will held the lantern so they could see.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves."

"For having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure." The boat ran a ground.

They both got out quickly.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Jack said as they continued to move. "Take your sister for example. She is a very rare treasure indeed."

* * *

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" They heard Captain Barbossa speak.

They both move a little closer to get a better view. Will sees Elizabeth standing beside Barbossa looking relatively unharmed.

_"Elizabeth."_ He says softly. They continued to watch. Will finding out a lot about what was going on. "Jack! We need stop them."

Will went to move when Barbossa pointed at Elizabeth.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack said pulling him down knocking some gold down.

"When's that?" Will asked. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid that will get your sister mad at both of us. You know how her temper is."

Jack turned and began sneaking around behind the pirates. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned just in time to see an oar coming at him.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not gonna be your leverage."

Will said dropping the oar and leaving Jack unconscious on the ground. He made his move sneaking around the pirates who were all waiting to see if the curse had been reversed. Will popped his head out of the water and quickly moved toward where Elizabeth laid after Barbossa smacked her. He placed a hand over her mouth and she out a small shriek opening her eyes immediately. She saw Will with his hand to his moth motioning for her to be quiet. When she understood, he took his hand away and motioned for her to follow him. She grabs the coin and the two them left the way Will had come. They moved faster as they heard the pirates coming.

* * *

Buffy paced the ship nervously. She was seconds away from taking a boat to go after them.

"They're coming!" Buffy heard one of them shout.

Buffy ran to where the man was pointing. She could see the boat coming. As it got closer, Buffy realized that Jack was not with them. The boat soon pulled up to the ship and Will helped Elizabeth to stand. Elizabeth was soon climbing to the top. When her feet reached the deck, she looked up.

"Not more pirates."

"It's okay Elizabeth. They are with us."

Buffy said as she approached Elizabeth. Elizabeth immediately moved to hug her best friend.

"Buffy! You're all right. I was so worried that they had hurt you."

"I'm fine."

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs spoke as Will climbed onboard. Buffy went over to hug him and see if he was all right.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "Jack Sparrow."

"Where is he Will?" Buffy asked looking him in the eyes.

"He fell behind."

"No." Buffy felt her heart clench.

"Keep to the Code."

"Weigh anchor and get this ship moving. Hoist the sails! We need to get as much of a head start as possible." Buffy said taking charge.

* * *

She watched as Will escorted Elizabeth below. She followed them. Will had taken Elizabeth to one of the more private rooms. Elizabeth and Will were sitting and Buffy stood behind her brother.

"What sort of man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to bandage her hand.

"Pirate. Here, let me." Will said taking her hand gently.

"Thank you."

"You said you gave Barbossa our name as yours. Why?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth gasp as Will touched the sore spot.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands. I know they're rough."

"No. I mean yes, they are, but…"

Will took more care and finished tying the bandage. Buffy knew she was intruding on a private moment. The two had forgotten she was there. Will moved his hand as Elizabeth moved closer. Soon Will's hand came upon the medallion. Now Buffy's interest had returned as she looked at the coin. She swore silently.

"It's yours." Will stared at it. Buffy placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head to look up at her. "I thought we'd lost it the day they rescued us. It was a gift from my father. He sent Buffy half his ring and me this."

"Why did you take it?" Buffy asked her.

"Because I was afraid that you both were pirates. That would have been awful." Elizabeth responded it.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was our father's blood." Will said.

"Our blood." Buffy said upon seeing him clench the coin in his fist.

"Will, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Will slaps the hand holding the medallion on the desk.

"Leave now Elizabeth." Buffy told her. "Go topside. I understand why you did it, but your decision was not a wise one."

Elizabeth hesitated before realizing Buffy needed to talk to Will. Buffy hugged her brother tightly and he returned it.

"This is something we can't go back and change, but we can sure as hell make a run for it. We'll get through this Will."

"Like we always do."

"That's right Little Brother." Buffy smirked. She was only older than he was by five minutes. "We can't help what's in our blood, but that doesn't mean we let it control who we are. You are a good man Will Turner with an even bigger heart. That is who you really are, and remember no matter what happens always remember that I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm going to go see what's going on topside. Take all the time you need. I'll just take this with me." Buffy said taking the medallion from the table.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**!


	6. Buffy's plan pt 1

Let me give a big thanks to: CountessMarsters, LAURA26. DarkLights, DragonStar, RedsLover03, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, BunnyKat, andBuffyandDracoLover, for your reviews.

This chapter can completely out of the depts. Of my imagination and I hope you enjoy.

Check Out Wild's A Summer's in the Caribbean

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**  
As soon as she had stuck her head out, she knew something was going on. She came all the way out a saw the crew.

* * *

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants!" She heard Gibbs say. "With this wind, she'll carry sail we've got!"

"What's happening?" Buffy asked.

"The Black Pearl. She's gaining on us."

Anamaria told her. She and Elizabeth looked to see that the Black Pearl was indeed coming upon them fast.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth said.

"Tell that to them when that after they've caught us." Anamaria responded.

"Have everyone lighten the load. Leave the cannons and the gunpowder. Once we have gotten rid of everything, we can start loading up the long boat with people." Buffy told them as her face grew a bit mischievous. "Have them head toward the Pearl. I need about six people to stay here to man the guns. When the crew of the Black Pearl comes over here there gonna be in for a blast."

At that moment, Will came above and saw those people throwing things overboard. Gibbs was carrying a crate to dump.

"Your sister be daft like Jack!" Will gave him a look and then went to where Buffy was.

"What are you doing sister dear? You've got that look on your face again."

"Giving us a chance to survive. It looks like I'll be explaining to Norrington why he didn't get this boat back. Help get the ship as light as possible and then get yourself and Elizabeth in one of the long boats." She said not daring to look him in the eye.

"We dumped everything we can and have started unloading the crew." One-Eyed Harris reported.

Buffy watched as they tossed the boat away from the ship and crewmembers began jumping out.

* * *

The only ones left on the boat were Buffy and the gunners. She had told them to go out the holes they used for the cannons when the pirates board the boat. The idea was for Buffy to keep the Pirates attention while the last man lights the fuse. When it had come time for Will to leave, he had put Elizabeth on a boat and refused to leave. It had taken three pirates to get Will on. The sound of the cannon firing brought her back to the present. The Pearl was nearly upon them. She quickly left the helm and made her way to the crow's nest. The Pearl threw their grappling hooks and began to board the Interceptor. The crew looked around in wonder about where the Interceptor's crew might be. Buffy fired a shot into the air getting their attention.

"Good now that I have your attention we can talk. I believe this is what you're looking for."

Buffy showed them the medallion. Buffy was counting off the seconds in her head. Barbossa and several of his men raised their guns at her.

"Who might you be?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm the real Elizabeth Turner, the daughter of Bootstrap. My father sent this to me." She tossed down the necklace with the half ring. "You know my father used to where this ring all the time. If you remember he wore the other half."

Buffy knew that she would have to leave soon as she was already pushing it.

* * *

They pulled the last of the crew onboard the Pearl. Cutting the ropes the Pearl began to pull away. Buffy was doing an excellent job at keeping the crews attention. Will paced back and forth ready to go back and get his sister. Jack had stopped him. They had let him out of the brig and put the few remaining crew in there. Jack had run all the way looking for Buffy. All too soon, the ship had exploded in a fiery blaze that lit up the sky.

"Buffy!" Will cried out in anguish.

No one knew if she had gotten off in time. They all waited anxiously for some sign. Several minutes passed and still nothing.

"I'm sorry mate." Jack said lowering his head in his own anguish. "It was all part of her plan to keep you safe. We should be going before Barbossa's crew pulls themselves back together. She would want us to break this curse."

Will Turner could only nod at Jack's words as tears began to fall relentlessly down his cheek.

"Not without me."

Buffy's tired voice came from the water. Will, Elizabeth, and Jack ran over to the edge to see Buffy clutching to the side of the ship.

"Buffy!" Three voices rang out simultaneously.

"Better lower a rope, I don't think I could climb." Her voice called back tiredly.

They could tell that she was in pain. One-Eye Harris came over quickly with a rope. He, Will and Sparrow lowered the rope to her. With her one good arm, she grabbed the rope. They began to pull her up, but she didn't have the strength to hold on and fell back into the water.

"I'll get her." Jack said as he dove into the water.

He soon came up with her clutched to his side. He noticed that her left arm was cradled protectively against her chest, and he could see some bruise forming through the rips in her clothes. Her head lay on his shoulder as Will, One-Eye, and Gibbs began to pull. Their bodies had just broken through the surface when a disgusting looking charcoal hand grabbed on to Buffy's leg causing her yelp. Several more hands came out of the water and grabbed onto the ship from all sides. The crew on board the ship began using whatever they could to knock Barbossa's men off the ship. The anchor was being raised, but they knew they had missed their opportunity. Buffy and Jack tried kicking at the hand that had grabbed Buffy's leg in hopes to get it to release her. All too suddenly, they found themselves being pulled up at an incredible rate. When they reached the top, they found the crew including Will tied to the mast. Elizabeth was tied to a separate mast. The man known as Simbakka was the one to grab on to her leg. Several of Barbossa men hauled them up roughly. Jack still held onto Buffy tightly. Barbossa approached them and forcefully pulled Buffy away. She shrugged out of his grip.

"That was a nasty stunt you pulled on us miss. When this wretched curse is broken, we shall return the favor."

"I only wish the curse had been broken, for you and your mangy crew would have burned and been washed away with the ocean. Though, this is definitely an improvement on your looks."

Barbossa smacked her across the face. She hit the deck hard, her ears ringing from the blow. Will and Jack were struggling against the things that held them back. Buffy stood up immediately showing no fear or weakness. On the inside Jack was smiling at this spitfire of a woman. Even in her current state, she wasn't afraid of Barbossa and his pirates. Barbossa pushed her toward the men.

"Take care of her, but remember we need her blood." The men began touching her.

"Touch me there again and you're gonna lose the other eye." Buffy said as she brought her foot down hard on his. He screamed out in pain, which caused Jack's crew to laugh and cheer. "Who else wants to lose a body part?"

Several other men touched her and received the same treatment. Buffy soon noticed that they were coming close an island.

"Bring Jack here!" Barbossa called out. He moved to where Elizabeth was tied and motioned for them to bring her. "Ascend the plank!"

Jack and Elizabeth were brought before them.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack told Barbossa.

"Jack...Jack. Did you not notice? That be the same island we made you governor of on our last trip."

"I did notice."

"At least this time you will have company. The lil' miss first."

"Walk the plank!" The men called.

"No!" Buffy cried out as she struggled to get out of the grip of Barbossa's men. A similar cry came from Will.

"Leave her alone you bas..."

The rest of Buffy's statement was cut off as someone grabbed her neck and began choking her.

"Buffy!" Jack and Will called out.

They let go of her neck and she gasped for breath as one the men immediately shoved a gag in her mouth. The men laughed. Buffy was still trying to catch her breath through the gag. Barbossa turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"It's a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!"

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." The men began to laugh. Elizabeth turned and took the dress off throwing it to Barbossa.

"Goes with your black heart."

"Ooh, it's still warm. Off you go!"

Barbossa had thought of making Buffy wear it but he hated to ruin a perfectly good dress with a lot of blood. Elizabeth slowly made her way over to the edge. Before she knew it, she was in the water when someone got impatient and bounced the plank.

"Now for you Jack. Perhaps, you'll be able to conjure another miraculous escape. But I doubt it."

"One last thing before I go. A last chance to kiss the fair maiden Buffy before enforced isolation." Barbossa thought about it.

"Agreed."

Jack made his way toward Buffy. Buffy's heart began to pound loudly with anticipation. They had taken the gag out of her mouth. Jack's heart was also pounding as he lifted her head. Slowly their lips met. This kiss had been different from the last one. It was soft and tender. Buffy parted her lips to allow his tongue entry.

"That enough!" Barbossa called out.

Jack broke off the kiss leaving Buffy in a daze. A smile of satisfaction was on his face. He turned as Barbossa dropped Jack's pistol in the ocean. Jack followed.

* * *

I KNOW THEY CAN'T DIE SO I HOPE THIS WASN'T TOO FARFETCHED. I WASN'T SURE HOW LONG IT WOULD TAKE THEM TO HEAL.

**PLEASE REVIEW!.**


	7. Buffy's plan prt 2

First let me give a big big BIG BIG Thank you to my reviewers Stardust, BuffyandDracoLover, nikki, LAURA26, BlackCat200, BunnyKat, Wild, and Catlimere.

Everyone check out Wild320's story. It's definitely a twist on the story.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth made their way out of the water and onto the island. They were both dripping wet. Jack turned and looked at his boat as it sailed away.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said leaving his next thought about Buffy to himself. He turned and began counting steps.

"But you were marooned on this island before. We can escape the same way you did."

"Do you think I want to be marooned here? The Black Pearl is gone along with the woman I love. Captain Barbossa is surely to spill all her blood. So unless you have a rudder and sails hidden beneath that bodice, unlikely, Buffy will be dead long before either of us can reach her.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from seven agents of East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Jack tried to move around her but Elizabeth moved in front of him. He hesitated, thinking about what he should tell before deciding she needed to know the truth.

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache, came by and I was able to barter off passage off."

Jack told her as he lifted the lid to a secret storage bin filled with rum.

"From the looks of things they've long been out of business. You can thank bloody Norrington for that."

"So that's it then. You're going to drink yourself drunk while they kill Buffy the woman you claim to love. I really thought you loved her, but I can see it was just another fabricated lie to go along with the image of Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth began walking away. Jack ran to catch up with her grabbing her arm to stop her.

"That was not a lie. I love her more than I ever thought possible."

"Then help me gather wood."

"For what?" Jack asked.

"The biggest bonfire ever. One that's over two thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is looking for me. Let's let them know where we are."

Jack nodded and began to help her gather wood for the fire.

* * *

Will sat in the cell with his sister's head in his lap. Barbossa had deemed him the one to take care of her injuries. He had made a sling for her arm with a couple of bandannas. Nothing was broken, just severely sprain. Jack's entire crew had been put in one cell except for Buffy and Will. They all had watched in concern. Exhaustion had taken over Buffy's body and she was now fast asleep. That was how she spent the next day in and out of sleep. Will asked the two pirates Pintel and Ragetti questions about their father William Turner. Will couldn't believe what he had heard. The sound of more footsteps could be heard and Will shook Buffy awake. She wiped her eyes sleepily.

"Bring her."

Barbossa said from the stairs looking like his old self. Ragetti opened the cell while Pintel held a gun on Will. He closed the cage. Then taking the rope he was given he proceeded, taking several seconds to tie Buffy up. Her one good arm had been restrained at her side as they wrapped the rope around her. Then they were off. It had taken them no time at all to get to the cave.

"No reason to fret. Just a prick of the finger. A few drops of blood." Pintel said. Another came up behind her grasping her shoulders.

"No mistakes this time. She's only half Turner. We spill it all!"

"I figured as much. Let's get this over with." Buffy told them.

"Guess there is reason to fret." Pintel said laughingly.

* * *

Two pirates were holding her down over the treasure as Barbossa took some of the coins and a knife. The crowd was chanting loudly.

"Excuse me." A voice made its way through the crowd.

"Jack!" Buffy said upon seeing him.

"It's not possible," said Barbossa.

"Not probable." Jack said.

"Elizabeth is she alright?" Buffy asked as the pirates let her straighten up.

"She safe. She's set to marry Norrington like she promised. And your set to die like you promised. So, we're all men of our word, really. Except for you and Elizabeth who are, in fact, women."

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa said.

As they pushed Buffy down, she let out a gasp as her arm jostled at the abruptness.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack warned.

"No, I really think I do."

"Your funeral."

Barbossa stopped contemplating Jack's words. He stared at Buffy. His breath made her uncomfortable.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because…the HMS Dauntless pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore waiting for you." Jack said moving to stand right in front of them.

"How do I know you not be trying to save the lass's neck?"

"If you don't believe me go see for yourself." Barbossa thought about it for a minute.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll have the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain. I'll sail under you colors. I'll give you 10% of me plunder. And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the lass." They looked toward Buffy.

"No, no, no. Not at all. She was just to keep the cold away at night. By all means, kill the lass. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Jack hoped Buffy would forgive him for this.

Buffy knew Jack had a plan up his sleeve and knew she had to play along until reinforcements come. Their eyes connected briefly and the message was clear.

"For instance…" Jack says picking up several coins. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one."

Jack begins to put the coins back. One by one, he drops them back. Buffy watches as he palms the last one.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since, you learned my name. That's why you wanted to get to know me better." Buffy said playing along.

"Yeah."

"I want 50% of your plunder." Barbossa said.

"15%"

"40%"

"25% I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore."

"We have an accord. Boys take a walk."

On the Pearl, Will and the others were still locked u

* * *

p. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Seconds later a man appeared. He looked around going to Will's cage first. Will looked the man over and saw his future.

"Who are you?" One of the other pirates asked.

"Father. They said you were dead." Will said shocked at seeing the man who look like an older version of him.

"Not dead. I too have been cursed. A small price to pay to see those fool cursed. Of course, it did save my life. Come let us get the others out and let us go save your sister. She'll be disappointed if we're late."

Bootstrap handed the keys to his son as footsteps were heard again. Bootstrap raised his pistol. This time it was Elizabeth. Will had just gotten the caged door open in time to see Elizabeth.

"You're alright?"

"Will!" She went straight to him.

"Not to break this up, but Buffy's counting on us." Bootstrap reminded.

"Right." Will said. "One question first. How did you know?"

"It was all part of your sisters plan. I stowed away on the Interceptor until you caught up with Barbossa. While you were with Jack I went and made my way to the Pearl. I did everything I could to slow them down. Buffy knew that the Pearl would eventually catch up with you. That was why she made me plan B. Now come on. I have another child to save."

Elizabeth knew she needed to tell Will about her promise to Norrington.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Buffy's rescue

Wild320, Dragonstar, Blackcat200, Anna, Lann, Catlimere. Bunnykat, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, Lelia, and MsSpike Thank you all for your reviews. They mean a lot to me.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Go read Wild320's A Summer's in the Caribbean. It's a great Pirates crossover.

* * *

About a dozen men had been left behind in the cave. Buffy watched as Jack picked up and looked at various items around the cave. She could feel her arm beginning to go numb from the tightness of the ropes.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured." Barbossa spoke. "But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid."

At the same time Jack grabbed the sword from the nearest pirate Bootstrap and Will entered with swords drawn. The pirate by Buffy went to draw his sword as Buffy kicked back with her foot knocking him away from her. Jack went after Barbossa. Will took on two pirates. Bootstrap went after the new pirate looming over Buffy.

"I hope I'm not late."

Bootstrap said as he fought with the pirate before quickly sending him on his way. He reached into his boot and pulled out a dagger. He began to cut the ropes. He soon notices the arm in the bandanna.

"What happened to you? Did they hurt you?"

"A part of my plan I hadn't planned for. I tried to fly like a Sparrow and ended up sinking like a Turner."

Bootstrap laughed. He had finally cut through the last of the ropes. She slowly began to flex her arm to get the blood moving.

"I'll be alright. Go help Will."

He nodded and went to help his son who was about to be ran through. Instead of entering Will's back, it entered Bootstraps stomach.

"Thanks."

The two fought back to back taking on any threat that dared to face them. Buffy smiled. Will really was the spitting image of their father. Picking up a fallen sword Buffy joined the fight. The cross-eye fellow came at her and Buffy knew it was time for some payback. She went on the attack never giving the bastard a chance. She knocked him into water dazedly. Another came at her and she dodged it by spinning under his sword and then kicking him where the sun don't shine. She heard a loud laugh and looked toward her father and Will.

"Yep, she's definitely a Turner no doubt about it.

"Jack!" Buffy heard her brother cry and turned her head in the direction of Sparrow.

She turned her head to see Jack with a sword sticking through his chest. Buffy saw him stumble back into the moon light and become a skeleton.

"That's interesting." Jack moves the coins along his nimble fingers. "I couldn't resist, mate."

* * *

Buffy sighed in relief. She was glad to see that the curse had worked on Jack. Though there was a good chance, she was going to kill him when all this was over. She had to wait for Jack to throw his coin in before they could break the curse. She was fighting a pirate when she heard an explosion. Looking in the direction of the noise, she saw Will on his back and the pirate looming over him. She was too far away to do anything and her father was dealing with three pirates of his own.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

"Do you like pain?" Elizabeth said hitting him with some kind of rod. "Try wearing a corset." She helped Will up.

"I thought you were gonna wait with the boat?" Will asked her.

"Would you believe I got bored." They stood for a moment to watch Jack fight. "Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?"

"Ours. Always has been." Buffy said coming up behind them.

The tree of them moved on three pirates. Elizabeth hit one with it before throwing it to Will. Buffy watched his back knocking down another pirate. Elizabeth and Will sent the rod through three pirates sticking them all together. Buffy brought one of the bombs over giving it to Will who quickly lit it and shoved it into one of the three pirates stuck on the rod. Buffy watched as Will and Elizabeth pushed them out of the moonlight.

"No fair."

One of them said before they were blown to pieces. The three of them moved toward the chest of coins, when a pirate tripped Buffy sending her falling on to her sore arm. She let out a cry of pain. The tears in her eyes fell down her cheek. Will came down taking care of the pirate. Soon their father had joined them.

"I've got her. Go end this." Will tells his father. Buffy grabbed their father's arm.

"Not till Jack returns his coin."

Bootstrap nodded and ran toward the coins. He looked toward Jack who had just cut his hand and threw the coin toward the rest. Bootstrap caught it just as Barbossa aimed his pistol toward Elizabeth who was heading toward Will and Buffy. A shot rang out from Jack hitting Barbossa.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa spoke.

"He didn't waste it."

Bootstrap said as he dropped the bloody coins into the chest. Barbossa looks at him in shock. He opens up his shirt to see blood pouring out the bullet hole. A look came over Barbossa.

"I feel…cold."

Barbossa falls dead to the ground. An apple falls out of his hand. Jack picks it up tossing it to Bootstrap before heading to Buffy.

"Jack…"

"Buffy…I love you."

Jack said taking her in his arms bringing his lips down upon hers in a passionate kiss. Buffy moaned with pleasure.

"Ahem." Bootstrap cleared his throat. The two broke apart. Both of them were smiling brightly at each other. "We need to talk Captain."

Bootstrap said with a twinkle in his eye. Jack got up and helped Buffy up before following Bootstrap.

"You two need to talk. I'll be over there." Buffy said motioning nonchalantly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**  
About one or two more chapters to go.


	9. Turners, Sparrows, and a Future

This is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me give a big happy face smile to all those who reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot. If you would like a sequel let me know.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

It seemed Jack's luck had finally run out. He stood before the noose that would be his death. His only thought on the fact was that he would never have the chance to take Buffy as his wife. Had he been paying attention he would had have seen that Buffy was in the audience.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you…"

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Sparrow said slightly annoyed the sound of the drums getting on his nerves.

Jack never noticed the other figure that moved through the crowd. Will Turner moved as close as he could in his red cape and hat, keeping his identity unknown until the last possible second.

"Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith; piracy, smuggling…"

Elizabeth watched shaking her head at what was happening before her.

"This is wrong."

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," said Governor Swann. "As are we all."

The charges continued and Jack smiled at some of them. Both Will and Buffy noticed the parrot that had went on one of the guards. Will moved toward Governor Swann and Norrington hoping to persuade them one last time.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."

The Commodore and Governor looked at Elizabeth who was staring at Will. Will turned and made his way quickly through the crowd. The hangman put the noose around Jack's neck. Will is pushing his way through the crowd not caring whom he knocks over. The hangman pulled the lever and Jack felt the slip from beneath his feet. Buffy made her move and quickly threw her sword which land far enough up for Jack to balance on. She raised her head for him to see her. Will runs up the stairs and begins fighting with the hangman while Buffy starts on the first round of guards with her extra sword. She kept them at bay. Seconds later, she heard the sound of Jack's feet hitting the ground followed by Will, who sent the hangman into Norrington. Will and Jack took the ends of the rope and clothesline three guards.

"Nice guys."

Buffy said as they reversed coming her way. Will blocked a hit and then he and Jack advanced. Dropping the rope, the three of them began fighting back to back and they were surrounded by way too many guards.

"I thought we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt." Norrington said making his to the front of the guards. "But not from you two."

"On our return to Port Royal's I granted you both clemency." Governor Swann said coming up behind the Commodore. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate."

"And a good man." Will spoke. Buffy took Jack's hand. "If all we have achieved is the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. Our conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said.

"No, we haven't. My place is here beside Jack and that's right where it will always be. You can't help who you fall in love with. I love Captain Jack Sparrow and my place is here." Buffy said leaning closer to Jack as Elizabeth comes to stand with Will.

"As is mine." Elizabeth took Will's hand.

"Elizabeth!" The Governor spoke. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!" They lowered their weapons.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked.

"It is."

Elizabeth replied. It was then that Jack noticed the parrot. He nudged Buffy and she followed his eyes. She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a special place. I know I have." He said giving Buffy a quick kiss. They both stood in front of Will and Elizabeth.

"I'm going to miss you both. Take care of him Elizabeth. I wish I could be here for the wedding."

Buffy said as she hugged Elizabeth. In the event that she would have to leave quickly with Jack, she had said her good-byes already to her father and Will.

"So do I."

"I only ask that you don't hurt her Jack." Will said shaking Jack's hand.

"Never mate." With that, they ran for the steps. "And Will nice hat."

Will had to smile at that as the two stood on the edge of the wall. Jack looked over at Buffy.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. They turned to face the soldiers. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that… you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow and his wife to be."

At that, they both fell off the wall. Will and Elizabeth ran to the wall to see if the two had made it.

"Idiots. They have nowhere to go but back to the noose." One of the soldiers said.

Jack and Buffy both broke through the surface.

"Sail ho!" Someone cried.

* * *

Buffy and Jack smiled as they started swimming toward the ship. As they got closer, a rope was thrown out. Jack took Buffy in his arms and kissed her as they were being pulled aboard. The two shot into the air and land in a heap. They both sat up smiling.

"Thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," said Jack to Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines." Gibbs offered his hand to Jack as One-Eye Harris helped Buffy up. "Welcome back miss."

They gave Jack his hat and gave both of them something to wrap up in.

"The Black Pearl is yours." Anamaria said.

"My love. Shall we?"

Jack offered her his hand together they took the helm. He touched the wheel of the Pearl relishing that he had his ship back.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to Braces! Let down and Haul to run free! Now bring me that horizon."

Buffy looked toward the cliffs and could see Will and Elizabeth watching the ship. She turned and waved good-bye.

"You can still go back luv."

"Just saying good-bye. Are you trying to get rid of me Captain my Captain? My place is right here by your side, if you'll have me?"

"Always my luv. Always."

* * *

**1998**

Buffy Summers and her two best friends Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris were sitting in the school library working on their family tree for history class. Rupert Giles the school librarian came out of his office.

"How are the family trees coming along?" He asked still looking at his book.

"Great! For once, I'm done early." Buffy told him. "What are you reading?"

"An interesting set of pirate stories written by Willa Sparrow, but based on telling by her mother Elizabeth Turner-Sparrow."

"Did you say Elizabeth and Willa Sparrow? Those are my ancestors. Look here." Buffy showed the others her family tree. "I've traced it as far back as a pirate named William "Bootstrap" Turner who had two children William and Elizabeth. She married a pirate named Jack Sparrow and they had a child named Willa. Apparently I come from a long line of pirates."

"You should read this Buffy. It's quite interesting to see what your ancestors went through. This book arrived two days ago and I haven't been able to put it down."

Giles handed Buffy the book. What happened next had been totally unexpected. The book began to glow and then emitted a bright light that blinded everyone. When the light cleared Buffy had vanished and the book remained on the table.

THE END!

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
**  
I know I left it at a cliff hanging ending, but that will be where the sequel picks up. I am still working on the sequel so there is still one planned. Just bare with me.


End file.
